


Homework can wait

by Prophetess_0ffl1n3



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetess_0ffl1n3/pseuds/Prophetess_0ffl1n3
Summary: Just a short and sweet one-shot of you and Azul sipping tea. That's about it





	Homework can wait

“Maybe if you did it like this instead…”

Currently, you were within the Octavinelle’s common room of their dormitory. You and Azul had agreed to have a homework session together, considering you had the same class. You sigh in frustration, holding your head and leaning back against the chair.

“I don’t understand any of this…” You groan in annoyance. “We’ve been here for three hours now, Ashengrotto!”

The dorm leader looks at you from his seat before standing up, “I admit, I’m getting tired of this too. Do wait a moment, please?”

You arch an eyebrow at him but waved him off nonetheless. Your brain’s a bit too fried from all the words to care. You see Azul walk out the room and turn to a corner, leaving you to your own devices. You huff as you sit up straight again, checking what else is to be done.

It was a couple of minutes before you start to smell an aroma fill the air. You turn your head to the side, now seeing that Azul has come back with a tray at hand. He lets it down with practiced grace, and you can see what he has bought. A teapot with intricate blue waves for design, two teacups to match. A small jar of sugar cubes and a small jar of honey was on the tray as well.

You put down your pen as Azul begins to pour some tea into the two cups. He motions to the jars, “Sugar or honey?”

“One sugar, please,” you reply with a smile. He nods, grabbing the small tongs and plopping one cube into your cup before handing it over to you. He puts in two cubes in his own cup before going back to his seat next to you.

Both of you sip your tea in comforting silence. You feel yourself relax as the aroma and taste fill your senses, closing your eyes in content. Suddenly, you feel a hand on yours.

“Eh?” You open your eyes to Azul now close to you, his hand on the hand you’re holding your cup.

“You’re doing it wrong, darling,” says the dorm leader. With the gentleness of his hand, he helps you hold your cup with your pinky up. You couldn’t help but snicker. Of course, how silly of you to forget the importance of having your pinky up while having tea.

“Something funny?”

You turn to face him, only to find his face just inches away from yours. Your words were caught in your throat as you feel your cheeks heat up slightly. His half-lid eyes with that smug smile of his… You force your eyes to gaze somewhere else.

“Not at all, Azul. Ah, thank you…”

His hand stays on yours while his gaze lingers on you for a moment before he pulls back, going back to his seat once again to drink more of his tea. You can’t stop smiling, so you drink to hide it slightly.

Yeah… Homework can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the Twisted Wonderland English discord! Love yall on there!  
-Tess


End file.
